Bury all your secrets in my skin
by BillyTheStrange
Summary: Mello dans le rôle d'un pervers narcissique, Shia dans celui de la pauvre fille.


_Yo' ! C'est la deuxième fiction que je poste sur ce site... je m'en sors plutôt pas mal hein? ;D _

_Je me suis relue; et d'un coup c'était moins cool, j'ai cru remarquer que mon chapitre avait écrit dans un pure moment de «kikoulolerie» démoniaque! Je fais allusions aux smiley que j'utilise... si vous trouvez aussi, surtout hésitez pas à me le dire! Pour vous en dire un peu + : _

_C'est un peu OCC sur les bords, avec du slash par moment(fille ou garçon, pas encore décider). Du lemon aussi. J'aimerais bien m'y essayer; bonne lecture! _

* * *

La solitude. J'ai toujours estimer que les esprits angoissés par ce sentiment n'étaient pas comme moi. J'aime ce sentiment de calme et de sérénité, où personne pour vous casser les pieds et vous raconter sa vie banale et sans intérêt. Alors pourquoi diable est-ce que je me sens désespérément seule, à marcher tête basse comme une demeurée dans les couloirs de ce lycée?! Sûrement parce que t'es nouvelle. Ouais, c'probablement ça. Une petite tête blonde s'approche de moi; elle fait bien 10 centimètres de moins que moi.

- Yo! T'es une nouvelle élève ici? _Non, je suis une nouvelle femme de ménage, ducon. _***Big Smile* **

-Salut! Oui, je viens d'arriver..

-Ma pauvre, t'as l'air complétement pommée. _Ca va garde ta pitié le nain --" _

-Non, pas du tout, je... _Ah oui, je fais quoi, au fait? _je... cherche mon casier, hùhù!

-Je peux t'aider. C'est le numéro combien? =D _Collant, le gosse._

_-_Euh... 452 ? _Héhé... _

_-_Je sais dans quel couloir c'est! =D _C'est CA! Va chercher.. attend mais kess tu fous là?! Lâche ma main le nain de jardin!! _

_-_Voilà; c'est juste là! =D ***tout fier***

**-**Euh.. ***sourire embarrassé* **merci! Je... _Bonjour les emmerdes..._

_-_Ca va, ne me remercie pas! =D A toutes! _A jamais, ouais . Bon, il me lâche enfin le bisounours. Voyons voir, c'te casier est pas si mal en fin de compte _***ouvre* **_.. hm, il est à personne! *_**Nyappiiiie* **_Allez, mettons ça dedans, et puis ça, ah, et ce livre là aussi.. quelle idées de nous donner des livres de maths aussi gros! Mon sac est tout léger. _

***Sonnerie***

_Shit, essayons de pas trop être en retard. Bewai, cette année promis je suis une surdouée! Alors, alors, salle de français hein? .. _***BOUM* **

**-**TU PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION OU TU VAS LA MOCHE?!

- ***choqued* **_Mais c'est MA réplique ça! _Co... comment ça la moche?! Nan mais tu t'es vu... SALETEE DE BLOND!! :0 ***rires des autres élèves* **_Ma bonne réputation risque pas de faire long feu e.e .. _

_-_.. Saleté? ***sourire en coin, s'en va* **_ ... tu me fais peur! --' - Con-cen-tra-tion!- _

Salle de français; 10H30.

_Hmm.. où que je vais me mettre? LA! A coté de la fenêtre... *o* parf... *_**Sboum! Sac sur la table* **

-Encore toi? ...

-Euh, oui! *relève la tête* _Oh nan, je viens de répondre "euh, oui" à cette ordure? _n.n qu'est-ce que tu lui veux, à la moche? ..

- ... ***arc un sourcil* **C'est .. MA place.

-Ah ouais? Cool.. on va pouvoir être à coté? Hein? Toi, l'microbe, et moi, la moche. Super duo, hein? ***Big Smile* **

-Je sais que tu est nouvelle.. - _awai trop fort t'as deviné! _--" -Mais là, tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer. Je parie que tu tiendras pas deux moi près de moi. ***S'asseois et sort une sucette de son sac*** _Le mec il me lance un défi là?! .__._

-Okay. Je t'aime déjà pas beaucoup, alors conseil: garde tes distances.

-Ca commence bien...** *suce sa sucette lui lançant un regard intense; Rougit; Se moque* **_Okay, fine. Good. Pourquoi je me met toujours à parler anglais dans ces moment là? --" Mais? P... pourquoi tout le monde me regarde? h.h Shit.. c'm'apprendra à trop l'ouvrir. _

***Claquement de porte***

- BONJOUR, BONJOUR LES ELEVES! =D** *big Smile* **_Omg, me dis pas que c'est notre prof? Oo __*__**blanc* **_Répondez moi et je promet une ribambelle de 20 sur 20! =D ***blanc*** Okay... alors un petit striptease a la fin du cours? --" /** *en coeur* **:

-BONJOUR MONSIEUR ! :D

-Alala, ca marche à chaque fois. _J'ai... du rater un truc là. Oo _***se tourne vers le voisin***

**-**Est-ce qu'il va vraiment se déshabiller? *o*

-T'aimerais, hein? Non, il nous fait le coup chaque matin; c'est juste pour taire toutes les chattes en chaleur de la classe.

-Ah, je vois. _Sympa le vocabulaire --"_

_-_ Monsieur Keehl, auriez vous l'obligeance d'arrêter de me faire de la concurrence avec cette sucette? Poubelle.

-Ce serait du gâchis... ***croque sa sucette; Bruits de "whoa *o*"; Avale; Bruits de *hmm.. *o* * **_ J'avoue être un peu perdue là. Je veux rentrer chez moi. T.T_

-Très bien. Ouvrez vos livres à la page 37. Vous aves tous vos livres? _Non. T.T __***se tourne vers son voisin* **_

_**-**_ ***yeux doux* **Met... met ton livre au milieu! T.T

-Qu..quoi? Va te faire foutre. Je l'ai pas non plus. _Salopiaud! èoé_

_-_Mooooonsieur ? éoè

-J'ai dis à la fin de l'heure... t'es qui toi? n.n _Argh.. sympa._

_-_C'est une nouvelle. Très moche, très chiante. =D _Enfoiré de voisin! _

_-_Ouais okay. Tu veux te présenter c'est ça? Vas-y mais...

-NON! Non, euh.. je veux juste aller chercher mon livre T.T

-Livre?

-Oui, vous savez ce petit truc carré qui nous instruit? _Ta gueule le voisin =o=_

-Quelle remarque pertinente Mihael. Je t'invite à aller l'accompagner à son casier. _SHIT! _

***Se lève***

-Très bien. Viens. _Genre tu me donnes des ordres Allez, tout doux. __***Se lève suivi de Mihael; marchent dans le couloir; Lui attrape la main***_

-Je sais pas ce que t'as en tête, mais ca doit pas être très sain.

-Gnéééé? =.= Je vais à mon casier, pas besoin d'se faire des films. --"

-Aux dernière nouvelles, ce couloir mène aux toilettes. _Rien_ qu'aux toilettes.

-Qu.. quoi?! i.i

-Je sais que je suis attirant, mais si on pouvait faire ça... tu m'écoutes quand je te parles? --"

***cherche partout* **

-Arrête de t'agiter comme ça. ...C'est lequel de casier? Hein?** *réponds pas* **Salope.. --"

***révélation***

-JE SAIS OU EST LE CASIER! ***se met à courir; la suit bêtement; essoufflé***

**-**Il... il est là! Gentille mémoire.

-Lequel?

-Bah; ceuwi là, banane..

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, hein?

-Pourquoi? Oo

-C'est _mon_ pu-tain de ca-sier.

- ... oh, crotte alors. e.e

-Han, j'allucine. Tu le fais exprès? Vire.

-Mais...

-VIRE!

-BAH CA VA! Na mais oh. Sauvage. . *retire ses affaires*

-Allez donne le livre. C'est bien. J'aime._ Mais attends j'suis pas un toutou?! 7.7_

-La galanterie c'pas ton fort. Y.Y

-Bah, tant qu'je baise..

_Ah ouais d'accord. *_**rentre en cours suivi de Mihael* **_Mon sac est lourd /3 T^T ._

_-Après une heure de cours, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à cerner Mihael. Si j'avais su ce qui _

_m'attendait...-_


End file.
